


Superheroes

by Nicnag



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers, Family, Gen, Superheroes, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnag/pseuds/Nicnag
Summary: Clay had a hair brained idea for Bravo to dress in costume for RJ’s birthday. Which character does he choose for each of his brothers and himself?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> My son and I have watched a few superhero movies this summer, but that’s the extent of my knowledge on the characters. After Avengers, the idea popped into my head. Hopefully I didn’t get anything extremely wrong!

Bravo had quite the birthday surprise for RJ this year. The almost 4 year old thought of his dad and uncles as superheroes. When Ray suggested a superhero party to Naima, Clay had been over at the house. He told the Perry’s to let him plan RJ’s birthday party. 

“Have you ever had a birthday party?” Ray asked, immediately regretting the question.

Clay’s smile dropped just for a second letting Ray know that celebrating turning a year older was never part of his dysfunctional family.

“What’s there to know? Cake, ice cream, presents and decorations, right?”

Naima tried to hide the smile tugging at the corners of her lips while Ray wondered why his 30 year old ‘brother’ wanted to take on an event that was sure to end in chaos, especially when kids are hyped up on sugar.

“I will plan it like RJ is my own kid,” Clay promised, his eyes pleading.

Ray shrugged his shoulders towards Naima indicating that it was up to her.

“Are you sure Clay? If it’s too much you tell me and I will help. I know you all could be spun up at any time.”

Clay was already halfway out the door when he called over his shoulder to answer Naima.

“Will do.” He had Sonny’s number dialed before he was even in his Nova.

Ray breathed a sigh of relief as the C-17 lifted into the air heading back home. The team was going to make it to RJ’s birthday celebration. Clay tossed bags of clothing to each teammate except Ray. He hadn’t wanted Ray to know, but since they all needed to change on the plane, Ray was sworn to secrecy that he wouldn’t call Naima.

Sonny opened his bag and withdrew the contents, raising his brows in surprise.

“You really were serious, Clay. We are going ‘all in’ with these costumes,” Sonny stated, still eyeing the clothing. 

The men all laughed and joked as they held up their costumes for their brothers to see. All they had been told was that RJ’s party theme was Superheroes. 

“There is more spandex on this team right now than there has ever been in total,” Jason huffed as he pulled at the stretchy material. He had been the last to agree to Clay’s hair brained idea, but since he loved RJ like his own, he went along with it.

“Remind me why we agreed to this,” Brock grumbled as he tried to get Cerb to sit still for his costume too. 

Before he had a chance to respond, they all heard Sonny swearing up a storm worse than usual as he realized what all his costume entailed.

“You are going to paint me?? You all get actual costumes and all I get is a pair of shredded pants and green body paint??” Sonny wasn’t angry, but he wished Clay would have let them each choose their own.

Ray tried to contain his snickering but it won out. 

“Sonny, it should be an honor to be the Hulk. That’s RJ’s favorite. Come on, you know you want to say it,” Ray goaded the volatile Texan.

Sonny let out a long sigh before he yelled, “Hulk Smash!”

Trent laughed so hard he thought he was going to pee himself. 

“Clay, you definitely got Sonny’s character right! Hulk has a rage he can barely contain.” 

The rest of the team agreed.

“Now who is going to rub this paint all over my muscular physique?” Sonny playfully asked. 

He flexed his biceps and kissed each one showing off his soon to be green guns. Ray obliged since he didn’t need to get changed, plus it was his own son’s birthday the guys were dressing up for. Sonny wasn’t a specialist like some of the other guys, but one thing he could do was leave a wake of destruction behind him as he ran an HVT down. There was no getting away from Sonny Quinn.

“Tell me why my dog is currently wearing a red mask with a lightning bolt on it,” Brock’s interest was piqued.

“Cerb was easy. He’s faster than all of us, thus why he is going as the Flash,” Clay answered like it was obvious. “He can outrun any HVT.”

Jason tried to hide his spandex covered body behind the plastic shield that went with his costume. He felt extremely ‘naked’ with only his boxers on underneath the tight material and every curve of his body visible. While he was proud of his body, he didn’t normally put it on display for others. 

“Jase, you have to be Captain America. His dream was to be in the military. Even after 70 years asleep, Steve Rogers was still in fighting shape ready to lead.” 

Jason gave Clay a sideways glance and a half smile. Clay could tell Jason approved of his new role, as well as the compliment Clay paid him.

Trent helped Brock secure his cape trying hard not to bust a gut. His best friend was in a skin tight Lycra costume with a cape. 

“Why can’t I be Superman when he’s Clark Kent, just a regular, unassuming guy and not the man in the cape?’ Brock questioned.

“Brock, that’s exactly why I picked Superman for you. You don’t need people to know who you are and what you do, you don’t do it for the fame or the glory.”

Brock slipped his mask over his face to hide the flushing of his cheeks. Maybe he did like being Superman more than he thought he would.

“Trent, Wolverine has the ability to self heal, I figured you are the medic and you heal our wounds so we can keep fighting the good fight.”

Trent was trying to figure out how he was going to function with the ‘claws’ of his costume when Ray asked Clay how he decided who he should be.

“I decided I would be the superhero I thought Ray should be. I didn’t want to be presumptuous or egotistical.”

Before Clay could go on, Sonny snorted so hard trying to keep a laugh in, all of them turned their attention to the green man.

“You didn’t want to be egotistical ‘Mr. I can do everything better than you?” Sonny joked, ribbing his best friend.

“Anyway,” Clay started as he drew attention back to what he was saying before Sonny interrupted.

“I’m Hawkeye. He’s known as the World’s Greatest Marksmen. He never misses. Ray is 2IC and an accomplished sniper for a reason.”

“Thanks Kid,” Ray quietly said as he patted the younger mans shoulder, caught off guard by his emotions over what Clay had said.

“You have the most normal looking costume. Black pants, black vest, a bow and a few arrows. I have to walk off base painted green?” Sonny exclaimed when he got a good look at Clay as Hawkeye. Clay’s toned arms flexed as he pulled back his toy bow taking aim at the green superhero that was his best friend.

“At least you don’t have to carry a patriotic shield wearing spandex!”  
“None of you have to walk around with claws on your hands. I can’t even pick up my bag!”  
“I have a red cape that will be blowing in the breeze all the way to the parking lot.”

“I will go get my vehicle and pull it up to the tarmac,” Ray suggested as he prepared for their landing. 

Ray thought he had seen it all, that he had literally seen it all, when it came to Bravo, but this was proof he hadn’t. What these 5 men were doing for their ‘nephew’ made Ray realize just how much he almost lost when he lied to Jason about his shoulder. 

His closest friends truly were superheroes in their own rights. None of them needed the accessories that came with each character. All they needed were their rifles and they could unleash hell on the enemy.


End file.
